


Memento

by Gluhouse



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Romance, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 04:13:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12380673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gluhouse/pseuds/Gluhouse
Summary: Но Эггси не помнит, поэтому ему кажется, что он влюбляется в мистера Харта при их второй встрече у полицейского участка.





	Memento

Наверное, Эггси влюбляется в Гарри в момент их первой встречи. Он этого не помнит, детская память услужливо сохраняет запах горящих в камине поленьев, легкий плеск воды в шаре со снегом и звук маминого плача, но совершенно упускает такую мелочь, как лицо человека, который дарит ему подвеску.

На руке Эггси значится «Как вас зовут, молодой человек?»

Но Эггси не помнит, поэтому ему кажется, что он влюбляется в мистера Харта при их второй встрече у полицейского участка. Этот момент остается в памяти ярким, почти пересвеченным пятном — солнце в зените, шум машин, ползущих по своим делам, чуть прохладный ветер на коже и «Эггси». И он влюбляется, как будто оказавшись в мыльном сериале, что смотрит его мать днём, сразу же, как только смотрит на человека, окликнувшего его. Не зная имени, ничего не зная, просто вот так.

Фраза на руке жжет кожу, как будто сделана из расплавленного метала. Эггси кажется ужасно несправедливым то, что Гарри — не его соулмейт, что не с ним он должен провести всю свою жизнь в печали и в радости, и дальше по тексту. Он даже однажды в порыве гнева царапает надпись ногтями, оставляя мелкие ссадины — конечно же, ничего не меняется.

Когда Гарри умирает, память записывает звук выстрела, хлопок ноутбука, жгучие слезы в глазах и боль, боль, боль. Эггси кажется, что он умер вместе с ним. Воздух в комнате становится липким и плотным, он ползет по горлу к легким, как смола, наполняет их с усилием и только же силой можно заставить себя его выдохнуть. Эггси открывает рот, как будто это может помочь легче дышать. Не помогает.

Эггси видит свое имя, когда Гарри приглашает его к себе на ужин. Наверное, Гарри просто забывает откатать рукав. Это уже не так важно, потому что Эггси чувствует, как его мир идет трещинами — память услужливо захватывает запах запеченной индейки, белизну салфеток под блюдом и блеск ламп на ноже — и со звоном взрывается.

 — Ты! Ты знал! Знал все это время!

Гарри бросает взгляд на собственное предплечье и поджимает губы так, как умеет делать только он. Наверное, осуждает свою забывчивость.

— Почему ты не сказал?!

Гарри смотрит в полные слез глаза Эггси и вспоминает ту их первую встречу. Внимательный, настороженный взгляд исподлобья. Нервно сжатые на игрушке пальцы. И имя, что красуется на руке, сколько Гарри себя помнит. Он вспоминает свою панику — а он давно отучился паниковать даже в сложных ситуациях. Вспоминает бессонные ночи, когда детское, еще забавно пухлощекое лицо стоит перед глазами. И нет никаких сил его отогнать, забыть, стереть из памяти.

Вспоминает и не может понять, зачем он так поступил.

— Ты, блядь, наверное, самый жестокий мудак из тех, что мне попадались. А я знаю, о чем говорю!

Эггси понадобилось две недели и полтора дня, чтобы простить Гарри и разобраться в своих чувствах. У Гарри на это было чуть меньше двадцати лет, так что можно сказать, что это неплохой результат.

Он приходит вечером. На улице ливень, пахнет мокрым асфальтом и землей, и Эггси совершенно мокрый. Даже с волос капает, хотя он прошел от машины до крыльца десять шагов. В этом весь Эггси Анвин — выбрать самое неудобное для себя время, чтобы что-то решить. Гарри не успевает озвучить свои мысли, Эггси просто толкает его к стене и прижимается холодными, мокрыми губами к его рту, целует жадно, почти как кусается, но Гарри не сопротивляется.

После они располагаются в ванной. Эггси сидит в теплой воде, сонно клюя носом, а Гарри зачем-то вытирает его волосы махровым полотенцем; Эггси улыбается и ловит его руки, целует ладони мелко и быстро. Гарри от этой простой и безобидной ласки обдает жаром, сползающим от груди вниз, чтобы угнездиться чуть ощутимым теплом внизу живота.

 — Ты сказал, что никого не любил.

Эггси очень органично смотрится в постели Гарри, пусть она немного узковата для двуспальной. Он очень сонный и расслабленный, но за спокойным тоном всё еще чувствуется обида. Гарри нависает над лежащим Эггси, опершись одной рукой на кровать, и заглядывает в чужие глаза.

— Я был дурак.

Эггси улыбается и обвивает руками его шею. От его кожи пульсируя идет тепло, он пахнет гелем для душа и совсем чуть слышно одеколоном; он пахнет собой — именно этот запах остается в памяти Гарри на долгие годы.

— Ты совсем не дурак, Гарри. Ты просто плохой врун.

Гарри согласно кивает, позволяя увлечь себя в ленивый, сонный поцелуй. Наверное, засыпает Эггси еще до того, как они разъединяют губы. И Гарри почему-то это кажется невыносимо милым.

Наверное, он всё-таки сошел с ума.


End file.
